


爱比死更冷

by makki691827



Category: Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: Disability, Dominant Masochism, M/M, Masochism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: 这扭曲的恋情的种子是如何发芽的，他们无从得知。让破碎的一切都融化在下一个吻当中吧。（多慕残及伤口描写，请注意合理避雷）





	爱比死更冷

他说不清这奇妙的恋情是从哪里抽芽开花的。

 

Freddy Freeman快乐地像个永远不知疲倦的猴子。他不在乎别人如何看待自己支着拐杖从来不上体育课，他不在乎漂亮时尚的小团体三两成群在他背后露出怀揣“善意”的哂笑。他卷卷的头发蓬松柔软像幼小动物的鬃毛，他一顿一顿地慢腾腾走路，一面走一面跳舞。他听话乖巧，上床前喝了汽水一定会老老实实再刷一遍牙齿。

Billy Batson时常注视着没心没肺快乐着的Freddy，疑惑为什么会有人能像他这样经历旺盛。Freddy大呼小叫着把整个身子挂在Billy身上，他比同龄的青少年少了半条腿的重量，轻得像个女孩儿。他像一只小猫似的亲昵地蹭Billy的脸颊。皮肤紧贴在一起，热，Billy推开他，他闻道Freddy身上带着劣质香精的水果糖的甜味儿。那味道融进他的汗里。

 

他充满活力的收养兄弟用单条腿支撑着身体全部重量，Billy，Billy，我们去玩点儿什么好玩的；Billy，Billy，我攒了零花钱我们可以去隔壁街区租个游戏机；Billy，Billy，你有什么想吃的吗超市今天在降价活动……他嘴唇牙齿一张一合把那个普通男孩儿的名字念无数遍，他挂着耳机听三年前流行过的专辑，一条腿软弱无力地晃来晃去。

自从进入这个家庭Billy就浑身不舒服，他没办法不去在意睡在自己下铺的人那有点与众不同的身体。他失眠、多梦、紧张不安、呼吸困难，无血缘关系的父母和其他兄弟姐妹贴心地买了薰衣草茶，他喝了一口吐出来，紫色的液体像什么东西的血。他每天在镜子面前暗示自己二十遍“Freddy和其他人没有什么不同”，他一边清除搜索记录一边在网上寻找残疾人心理互助小组。

他想，或许自己才是残疾人。

 

和焦虑心理一同出现的还有永不停歇的青春期的躁动不安。Billy接过Freddy在餐桌上递过来的水杯时碰到他冰凉的手指尖，和他睡在同一间卧室的男孩儿眯着眼睛冲他笑，询问能否把番茄酱匀一些给自己。餐后，他在卫生间里自我谴责般粗暴地自慰。

他想到男孩儿伸到自己面前的手。骨节分明的细长手指，健康光滑的指甲，弯曲时会泛红的关节，青白的干燥的肌肤，隐隐约约紫色的血管。手腕凸起的腕骨是光滑的小丘，静脉和动脉从那里经过。Billy听着Freddy深眠时有节奏的呼吸声，那声音扰得他心神不宁。他闭上眼睛，一个又一个毫无意义的疑虑又涌上心头，比方说，Freddy那条无法走路的腿，是否也有两条生命的河流在皮肤之下流淌。

太奇妙了。他压抑着心头的兴奋。他明明欠缺了身体上那么重要的一部分，可心脏却像任何一个正常人一样跳动着。人的一条腿上有多少根骨头，有多少条血管，有多少条神经，健全的人一天之内要花费多少情感和思维才能拥有一条腿的实感。而Freddy，将这些缺失的东西又转移到了什么地方呢。

残疾人的心脏会不会也缺失了点儿什么。Billy难以抑制地想，Freddy心脏靠近那条残腿的位置，是不是也被挖去了一角，空荡荡地架着一副根本不存在的虚空的拐杖？

 

即便如此，Billy也从未看到过Freddy那条异于常人的腿的真实样貌。

Billy Batson永远对社会怀着极大善意的温柔，他做社工，在街道贴宣传标语，帮助康复中心的残疾人们做复健运动。Freddy抱怨你能不能在家多帮助帮助我，Billy笑着不回答迎着盛夏阳光出门，屋外灼热日光让他感到晕眩。他不能说，自己没办法帮Freddy脱掉裤子协助他顺畅大小便，没办法带着安全手套轻抚过那肌肉已经萎缩的肢体敷药按摩。

Billy见过许多残疾人的身体，有的是天生的，有的是后天的。天生的残疾往往带着怪异的美，细小得如同婴儿的四肢长在成年人的身体上，滑嫩肿大的某块骨骼或皮肤仿佛是欲振的翅膀。后天伤病带来的残疾不同，那是不自然的附加的美，伤口断面缝合线，留在身体上像是一块欲盖弥彰的精致刺绣。

他从未问过Freddy的腿到底是因为什么才落下残疾。那其实不重要。Billy对自己撒了一个无关紧要的谎。他的残疾是先天还是后天对什么都没有影响，我都是他最重要的朋友，兄弟。作为离他最近的人，无论他是发育不全的天使还是被人精雕细琢的雕塑品，我都会爱他。

Billy想，这是自己必须保守的秘密。

 

 

Freddy也有一个秘密。他把那个秘密藏在所有的欢声笑语背后。赤道上炙热的太阳，北极绚烂的极光，咬一口咔哧咔哧碎的薯片和噼里啪啦冒着二氧化碳的可乐。他在一场空荡荡黑乎乎的电影院看电影，大屏幕永远是黑的，他捏一把爆米花放进嘴里，奶油香气熏得他昏昏欲睡。他知道自己永远等不来电影开场，可他必须看下去。

偶尔，电影放映机前会突然站起人影，大概是忍不住上厕所的人和一些着急亲热的情侣，不过更多的是迟迟等不到开场失了耐心直接离去的观众。或许他们一开始就进错场次了，Freddy想。但他乐得看这些人站起来，只有当他人挡住放映机时，他才能透过那转瞬即逝的人影看到荧幕上正在放映的画面。

他抓紧时间看着，如饥似渴地。那些人走之前还不忘奇怪地瞧他一眼，可Freddy没空去在意，他只能透过别人的身影去看，所以他要把全部的注意力集中在转瞬即逝的画面之上。

荧幕上是自己。那里的Freddy Freeman永不言弃，坚强勇敢。他用超能力剥离了身上全部的痛觉，他把讨厌的东西毅然决然砍断，那些牵扯不断的，若即若离的，依附他永生永世的诅咒也一同随着血沫飘散如烟。

啊。他窥视着电影短暂的一幕，面上露出满足的笑容。这真是一个美好的故事。

 

Freddy Freeman的残疾是天生的。他的一条腿在出生时就脆弱地没办法支撑他像其他孩子那样行走。他的父母把他放在一个点缀着花的棺材里，他们亲吻了他一千遍，然后合上棺材盖子。这并非一场蓄意谋杀，他们只是想把他送回真正的父亲身边，上帝亦或是别的什么神。那不重要。重要的是他真正的父亲也将他抛弃了，他带着吻别时沾上的泪水和朽木似的一条腿，他没有死。

于是便有了现在的Freddy Freeman，如同生涩的果实兀自在人间逍遥自在。总的来说，Freddy是被人所爱的。即使是成长中不断针对他残疾的腿进行欺辱的同学，在心底也爱着他这个有趣的小瘸子。谁能不爱他呢？他手无寸铁，没有力量，声音细小，孤零零一个人站在黑暗的角落，实际上没有器械支撑他连站都站不住。有谁能不爱这样可有可无的一粒灰尘呢。

 

他逐渐恨起自己来。

这样的说法不甚准确，应该说，他逐渐恨起自己这条令人失望的腿。它从不见光，苍白细嫩，却一点都不饱满，他的骨头直接贴着皮肤，肌肉萎缩到摸不出来的地步，软趴趴地黏在骨血之上。腿部的线条生硬扭曲，常年依靠拐杖让他的膝盖和脚腕都严重向外偏移倾斜。这是个畸形的恶魔。

那恶魔赶不走却也死不掉，他偶尔会顺着神经爬上Freddy的脑髓，在那里留下一点近乎于刺痛的感觉。这或许是上帝给他的惩罚，虽然他也不知道自己做错了什么。

我大抵是最不受他宠爱的那个孩子。Freddy一边接受没由来的刑罚一边厌弃着使自己遭受这一切的罪魁祸首。他不哭，不说对不起，但他承认错误。入夜前他浑身赤裸躺在浴缸里，恶魔的附身半漂浮在水面上假寐。得叫醒他，Freddy想，叫醒他，冲他发火，这一切都会好起来，然后这一切都会醒来。

于是他拿起浴室收纳篮里的剪刀。

 

 

他们的秘密在彼此间暴露时没有引来过多的吃惊。应该说这仅限于Freddy。他亲吻着Billy柔软湿润的嘴唇，没有经验可言的男孩儿不会什么接吻的技巧，仅仅是唇瓣的触碰就足够令人心神激荡了。Freddy觉得自己心跳得那样快，他很少会快速心跳。毕竟自己相比其他人缺失了一部分的躯体，即使那条腿仍不死不活地存在于他的下身，但那仍旧是缺失的。这份缺失让他更难体会情绪，他极少恐慌、悲伤，Freddy想，或许自己的那部分情感已经随着枯萎的腿一同干涸了。

他隐约能感受到Billy的手掌触碰自己那条残腿时的触感。Freddy觉得自己应该紧张，可他除了嘴角咸味儿的液体什么都体会不出来。Billy好像在哭。他在这句话中加了一个好像，因为是推测，所以他只要闭着眼就可以假装不知道。

Billy在哭，他颤抖着触碰Freddy伤痕累累的无力的腿。那本该是天使一样洁净美好的细长的腿，那永远无法独自行走无法支撑主人身体重量的腿，他的指尖能触碰到的地方遍布大大小小的伤疤。他还在与Freddy轻柔地接吻，他们鼻子贴在一起，双双闭着眼睑。Billy庆幸自己此刻不用低头去看Freddy的那条腿。仅用指腹他就能触摸出这些伤痕的新旧状态，有的伤口很深，时间过了很久，留下了重新绽开新肉的疤，那些伤疤上新生的皮肤软软的，由于紧致程度和旧的皮肤不同，被紧绷地撑开了些皱纹似的褶子；有的伤口则浅又新，细细窄窄一条小小的口子，上面结的痂还未完全脱落。若是常人的身体被抚摸着这般密集的伤痕，身体的主人定然会敏感地不适发抖。可Freddy不会，他破破烂烂的腿的感觉神经似乎从一开始也是坏死的，他甚至什么都感觉不到。

这条腿分明应该被保存在博物馆的玻璃展柜里，永远也不得让人触碰。Billy哭得快要喘不上气，但仍试图用舌头撬开Freddy紧闭的嘴唇。他顾不上不受控制的眼泪，只觉得心底有什么东西被摔得粉碎。

Freddy似乎是在犹豫要不要接受他舌头的入侵，他像是慢了半拍，缓缓张开嘴。他们毫无章法地接吻，舌头和舌头纠缠在一起更像是一场激烈的战斗。Billy知道自己勃起了，他一只手按着Freddy的头一只手固执地在他可怜的腿上抚摸着，将残疾的男孩紧紧圈在怀里。这一系列举动像是生怕Freddy推开他跑掉。可Freddy不会跑，也根本无法进行“跑”这个动作。他的回应和Billy一样认真而热情，顺从地任由对方在自己的残腿上肆虐，即使Billy的手劲已经大到一般人会感到疼痛，他也一声不吭地承受这个混杂着过多情绪的吻。

疼吗。他们分开后Billy哑着嗓子问，他不知道自己在问哪个，但一出口他就后悔了。Freddy还没有说话，他已经能听到对方的答案了。

他擦着眼睛和嘴角低下头，Freddy的那条腿就在自己眼前。Billy觉得自己硬得更厉害了，这可怜的被玷污艺术品，他甚至能靠注视这条腿就射出来。

Freddy喘着气拉Billy的手，他的手冰凉，可Billy的指尖滚烫。他侧着脸打量Billy的表情，可对方的脸隐藏在阴影里，像是渴望从不愿面对的现实中逃离那样无视他的注视。Freddy张了张嘴，想说没有人没能逃得掉，但又想如果是Billy的话说不定真的能带他一起逃开。

所以还是把欲望的事留给欲望处理，让破碎的一切都融化在下一个吻当中吧。

Freddy闭上眼再次去触碰Billy的嘴唇。吻着吻着他似乎看见，那个漆黑的电影院里，有一个人影笔直地站起身来，将不断重复播放的放映机拆下来砸得稀巴烂，不知道扔到哪里去了。

 

end.


End file.
